


Bed Defacement

by sapphirebluerubyredroses



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirebluerubyredroses/pseuds/sapphirebluerubyredroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue and Gansey are speculating over their friends when they walk in on Adam and Ronan doing something that will leave Gansey scarred for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Defacement

**Author's Note:**

> I also have an account on Fanfiction under sapphire blue-ruby red roses and on Tumblr under shutupandshipit where this has been posted

"Shut up, Parrish," Ronan snarled, shoving Adam roughly against the wall, locking the door as he slammed the door shut.

"But Gansey and Blue-" Adam gasped, clamping his hands down on Ronan's shoulders to keep himself standing.

Pressing closer to him, Ronan pressed his knee between Adam's legs, letting him slide down the wall to rest there. "Parrish, shut up. Screw Gansey. Screw Blue. Just shut your stupid mouth for once."

"Make me," Adam snapped back, finding a small spark in his body. That was a mistake.

Biting down hard on the other's lip, Ronan growled, "Maybe I will." He turned Adam, steering him towards the closest bed to them.

…..

"We need to have a talk," Blue said suddenly as they walked slowly to Monmouth Manufacturing from 300 Fox Way after a short consultation with Mr. Gray, Calla, and Persephone. It had only been a week since 4th of July, and the memory of it was still fresh in their minds.

"That never leads to a good conversation," Gansey said jokingly, but nodded. "About what?"

Blue rolled her eyes. "Everything. Ronan. Kavinsky's death. Ronan and Kavinsky. Adam. Noah. My father. My mother. Mr. Gray, Calla and Persephone." She sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. "Just, everything."

Gansey silently considered the 'everything' she'd presented. There were many things he didn't have any information about, and even more things he didn't want to talk about, that neither of them really wanted to talk about.

Dipping a hand into an imaginary top hat, Gansey pulled out an equally imaginary slip of paper. It read 'Ronan' in Blue's spikey cursive. "Ronan," he said allowed, looking to Blue.

Blue blinked slowly, staring forward. "Ronan," she repeated, working her jaw as she thought, "Where to start with him…" She trailed off, considering her options. "Were he and Kavinsky…" She trailed off again, not knowing how to phrase the question without sounding vulgar.

"Were they what?" Gansey really was dense sometimes. It wasn't hard to figure out what she was saying, but he wasn't getting it and he probably wouldn't get it unless she spelled it out for him.

Scrunching up her nose, she tried again with actual words this time. "You know, were they knocking boots? Shaking the headboard? Heels to Jesus? Wait, does that one even apply to them?" When she glanced back up, Gansey was still staring at her blankly with eyebrows raised. She sighed. "Were they fucking?" She flinched internally as her usual school language slipped out. She didn't often curse, but when she did, it was usually harsh and she was usually at school.

Gansey pursed his lips in distaste. "Well, no… I don't think they were… doing it…" he said haltingly, trying to come up with a better way of saying it, but he couldn't think of one. It was like they were in middle school again. Why couldn't they simply say the word 'sex'? The word seemed taboo though, and neither wanted to touch it. Then he frowned as his mind dredged up a purposefully forgotten memory. A picture, a text, a phone call. Suddenly, his resolve didn't seem so reinforced.

"Are you sure? Because that fight on 4th of July and Kavinsky's weirdo obsession seemed kind of like a lover's spat to me," Blue said.

Gansey stared at her. He couldn't even refute her statement properly. "It was… **violent** ," he tried.

"Yes, but everything about Ronan is violent. The same goes for Kavinsky. They may have not been the same type of person, but you can't deny that they were both very much violent."

He could only nod in agreement. "Ronan isn't gay though."

"How do you know?" Blue asked, raising her eyebrows in a challenge.

"Well," Gansey began, and then frowned. "I just don't think he is."

"He's never demonstrated a preference, right? He's never dated and I'm about ninty-nine point nine percent sure that he's never talked to any of you about who he's looking to get in bed. Have you ever found any porn in his room pointing to what he likes?"

"No, why would I have?" He stopped, glancing towards her. "I don't think this is an appropriate topic of conversation." His cheeks flared red though he held his head high and cranked his pride to full blast.

Ah, that was why they couldn't say the word 'sex'. Pride and simple embarrassment. Look, he'd figured at least something out.

"Please, don't be a prude," Blue said, rolling her eyes.

"So, you believe Ronan is gay?" Gansey asked, redirecting the conversation back to the original topic. He'd been doing well on not pissing her off over the past week and he wanted to keep it that way. "Why?"

"After what Ronan told us that Kavinsky said to him in the forest and Ronan's reaction? It just seems like the logical answer to me." They were silent for a long moment before Blue ventured. "Do you think he would top or bottom?"

"Top," Gansey said immediately, "Without a doubt." He'd given up on the idea that Blue would possibly let the topic alone out of maidenly pride or something else he could have thought up.

"I was thinking a bottom," Blue said thoughtfully, biting her thumb, "Maybe it would depend on who he was with at the time. Like, if he was with Kavinsky, bottom probably. Or they would fight for top. No, they would fight over it because they were always fighting. But if he was with, say, Adam, top for sure."

Gansey laughed, pressing fingers to his brow. "Why are we even having this conversation?" he asked. Monmouth Manufacturing was finally coming into view.

Blue shrugged. "Because we can. It's a very controversial topic at this point in our journey."

Gansey laughed again as he reached into his back pocket for his keys. He spotted the Pig, the BMW and Adam's tricolored car in Monmouth's parking lot. "Looks like Adam finished with the Pig. We now have transportation once more!" he said grandly. "Let's get the others and head to Cabeswater. Maybe we can find something new today." It was a long shot, but they had to do something.

They jogged up the steps to the upstairs apartment. Noah popped up in front of them, holding his arms out, stretching from one side of the door to the other. "You don't want to do that," he warned, his eyes wide with what seemed to be horror. "Really, you don't want to go in there."

Blue frowned. "Why? What's that matter?"

Noah's eyes darted from side to side, searching for an answer in the paint peeling off the metal beams. "Adam and Ronan are… fight! And it's getting really nasty. It's best to stay away for a little while. Really, you guys should just go back to Blue's house."

"If they're fighting, we should probably break it up. I don't want someone getting thrown out a window almost like the last time," Gansey said, reaching around Noah for the doorknob.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Noah groaned, flickering out.

Sighing, Gansey he tried the doorknob. He frowned. "It's locked," he said in confusion, shoving his key into the lock, "Why would they lock the door if they're just-" His words cut off abruptly as he and Blue stepped into the apartment.

On Gansey's bed no less, two naked bodies stilled in surprise. Both Adam and Ronan gasped loudly, sweat slipping down the exposed skin of their backs, arms and hips.

Blue gasped just as loudly in surprise, squeaking as she came around Gansey. She pressed her hands over her eyes. It would have been more effective if she hadn't been peeking through her fingers.

Ronan leaned over Adam's body, one hand supporting him, pressing into the bed beside Adam's shoulder, the other gripping Adam's pale hips. Their mouths were centimeters apart, close enough to easily steal a kiss. Adam's legs were wrapped around Roana's hips, keeping him close. His fingernails dragged across Ronan's shoulders leaving angry red lines.

The pair stared in growing horror at their best friends, breath stilling in their lungs. "Blue," Adam gasped just as Ronan whispered gruffly, "Gansey." Their voices were full of need and lust and unfinished deeds.

From the rafters, Chainsaw screeched. She landed on Blue's shoulder, burrowing into her hair.

"We'll just, um… leave you to it," Gansey said, shutting the door. He and Blue were down the stairs, in the Camaro, and down the road before the two boys could make a move. "My bed. That was my bed! Couldn't they have done it in Ronan's? Thirty feet away. Thirty fucking feet away! Why **my** bed?" Gansey whispered rapidly, eyes wide.

"You're never sleeping again, are you?" Blue asked, feeling warm all over. She wanted to burst out laughing as she stroked Chainsaw's head, trying to calm the agitated raven.

Gansey shook his head. He drove in silence for what seemed like an hour before he cleared his throat. "So, you were right… Ronan is a top and… and gay. Definitely gay. And so is… Adam. Oh my god…" He pulled off to the side of the road before dropping his head against the steering wheel.

"Gansey," Noah suddenly said from the back, startling the pair and the small bird. "I'm not here to say I told you so, but… I told you not to go in there."

"Noah," Gansey ground out, rubbing his forehead into the top of the steering wheel, "Not right now. I am lamenting the loss of my bed."

Noah shrugged. "They won't be coming after us for a while. Ronan isn't allowing it. And… I would just burn your bed when you get back. And maybe the clothes you've slept in for the past week," he advised, trying not to grin.

Blue laughed breathlessly as Gansey groaned, dropping his forehead back against the steering wheel with a loud 'thud!'. "Kill me now," he whimpered. Blue and Noah patted him on the shoulder comfortingly.


End file.
